The Fox and the Chick
by kyuram88
Summary: A Foxy X Chica Fanfiction. Years have passed since the Bite of '87 and Chica misses Foxy. Not able to figure out what happned to him, everything changes when she finds what she is searching for.


The Fox and the Chick.

A Chica X Foxy fanfiction.

"Chica, its time to get on stage!" Freddy yells to me, another day another dollar. I sigh, dust particles escaping my animatronic beak. I have been singing these crazy songs for what felt like centuries, over and over in a continous loop. "Sure Fred, I will be right there." I say to the brown bear, watching as he head slips out from the curtain. It was September around the years 1989 and 1990, we stopped all control of our daylight movements long ago, it sucks ya know?

How would anyone feel if they had to walk in a predictable pattern, each day, for every second their are alive, or in my case, activated? You probably would go bonkers too. I watch as my own legs take me up on stage, ready to sing with my good pals, Bonnie and Freddy. Things have changed so much nowadays, there has been new instalments like a supposed electric fan in the Security Office, the floors have been replaced with tile, and other things, but there was one thing I missed out of all these things...

Foxy was no longer here...

Foxy was a large, crimson animatronic fox who thrived in a closed off area that was once proudly known as 'Pirate Cove' and if that name didn't spoil you, Foxy was a pirate. He barely joined us for sing-a-longs but when he did, he would insert pirate puns and silly riddles which did drive a lot of us crazy. Well, I will tell you one thing, he was pretty popular among the adults, but the kids still adored Freddy, Bonnie, and me a lot more. It just makes my metallic heart throb with longing for that red coated pirate, how much I missed him. I remember faintly that, what was that time called again? The Bite of '87? Yeah thats it, it was a dark time for this resturant.

It was a time where Foxy was to be repaired, he didn't have much of a maintenance team since he had a endoskeleton that was an older model compared to ours, and there was occassional break downs on Foxy's end. It happened one day, he did his holly routine when his jaw froze in place, no matter what he did, he couldn't get it unstuck which soon became Freddy and Bonnie's personal joke for him. A mechanic walked up on stage when all of a sudden, chomp! Foxy's jaw was suddenly back to normal, at the cost of the mechanic's frontal lobe. It was an accident, but everyone believed Foxy done it on purpose, mainly Bonnie believed since he is a crazy rabbit.

I watched with tears as Foxy was hauled away. And I didn't have time to see him. To talk to him. To tell him that I loved him. Me and Foxy met so many times in the past, I would sneak into Pirate Cove while he and I talked about good times.

Bonnie was always nice to me, but he always was busy with the band and Freddy, he doesn't really have plans other than to play games with the Security Guards that he invites us to play. Foxy, he was truly there for me, I could tell by the way he looked at me, he loved me too. I miss the sea salt smell of his fur coat, the annoying scraping sound his hook makes when it scratches metal, and the way he grinned at me, with animatronic fangs both gold and white. He always sung this song that went "Dum dum dum." and I always missed hearing him sing. After I was done singing those horrifyingly catchy songs, I went backstage, looking at the old posters of this resturant, Foxy was on them.

I made a sniffling sound and I instantly closed my beak. I looked down at the cupcake I held, how kuch Foxy complimented it, calling me cute whenever he saw the cupcake.

It was night... Freddy's fun time with the security guard.

This security guard was a young man, not sure what his name was but he kept talking on a phone. I crept off the stage and into the dining room, I stared at the camera which was looking down at me, I knew he could see me. I looked behind me to see Bonnie was jumping off and he gave me the signal to move. The weird thing I then noticed, was how I always tried scaring him by using the right door, what if I did the left door this time? "Bonnie? Can I use the left door? I think it would catch him off guard." I tell Bonnie, he nods happily.

"Certainly Chica! Thats some great thinking!" Bonnie says as he takes my usual route and I take his. I walked around, going from the dining hall and soon, I stop by the remains of Pirate Cove. I almost tear up when I see "Sorry! Out of Order!" sign in front of the curtains, Foxy...

I want to continue the game but something inside me told me to stay at Pirate Cove, and that thing won. I look at the neatly woven but dusty curtains that used to open up when Foxy stood on a stage to tell his jokes, he was a real life of the party. I was about to walk when I heard a faint sound. "Dum... Dum... Dum Dum... Dum..." A voice said and I instantly knew who it was. "F-Foxy?" I murmur quietly so the others couldn't hear me.

I open the curtain and peak inside, my endoskeleton nearly froze with suprise when I seen the red pelt, brown, tattered pants, and hooked hand. The glimmering eyes from the fox looked at me and he gave me a grin, one that friends who have not seen each other in a long time would show. "Aye Chica. Ye finally founded me." Foxy said, he smiled and I walked inside. "I thought they scrapped you!" I said to the scarlet fox, soon my nightvision adjusted and I gave a small gasp. His legs were ripped and his legs were bare, a mark slashed across his chest, showing a part of his endoskeleton, Foxy was in disrepair. I ran up to him and hugged the animatronic fox, making sobbing sounds.

"I thought I lost you for good!" I said to him, crying, or at least how an animatronic would. "Lass, I am never gone." He said, his hook brushing my yellow coat and I looked at him. "Make a sailor's promise, Foxy." I said to him, looking up at those handsome eyes. "That would be?" He says but his eyes tell me he knew what I was about to say, anyway. "Promise you will never leave me again." I say to him, he chuckles and holds me close.

"Aye, Chica, what the best thing about sailors are..." Foxy says as he holds me in his arms.

"That sailors always keep their promises..."


End file.
